Les enfants terribles
by Nelja
Summary: Spoilers sur toute la première série animée ! Wrath retourne dans un lieu chargé de sombres souvenirs, qu'y trouvera t il?


Avertissement : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Hiromu Arakawa et Square Enix! Cette fanfic contient de lourds spoilers sur toute la série. D'ailleurs, elle se passe après la série.

Couple : Wrath/Greed ? Non, je blague. ;; Fans de yaoi, il n'y a rien pour vous ici, désolée (j'aime le yaoi, mais dans FMA j'en trouve pas)

* * *

Pendant longtemps, Wrath n'avait pas voulu retourner dans le laboratoire où Sloth était morte.

Il avait vécu seul depuis que l'humaine blonde lui avait donné des membres de métal. Comme il avait fait autrefois sur l'île, il dormait à la belle étoile et mangeait des petits animaux. Il ne voulait plus voir les humains, ni vérifier s'il restait des homoncules. Sans le bras d'Edward Elric, il ne pouvait même plus essayer de ramener maman-Sloth. Alors il resterait seul.

C'était une raison terre-à-terre qui l'avait fait revenir : il avait trop envie de pierre rouge. Peut-être parce que Lust l'avait tué trop de fois, il ressentait un appétit de plus en plus oppressant. La première fois qu'il en avait mangé, il s'était dit qu'il ne lui était jamais rien arrivé de meilleur. Et puis il avait rencontré maman-Sloth, et il en avait moins eu besoin, mais maintenant...

La pierre rouge était formée d'âmes humaines, de misérables humains morts dans la douleur. Quand il vivait derrière l'horrible porte, il mangeait souvent les âmes humaines qui y passaient, mais l'arrière-goût amer de leurs pensées et de leur minable existence lui restait coincé entre les dents. Et puis il fallait se battre contre elles, elles étaient méchantes, et c'était juste un fragment de vie, pas beaucoup à la fois, jamais assez, même s'il parvenait à garder une forme à son corps, et à le protéger de l'anéantissement dans cet océan de souffrance. Mais la pierre n'avait aucun arrière-goût, juste leur mort, et des centaines d'âmes pures, lavées de leur esprit.

Et puis, on ne pouvait pas manger les âmes des hommes directement dans ce monde. Même quand on les tuait lentement, les âmes partaient très vite, sans qu'on aie le temps de les rattraper.

Il s'était souvenu que quand il avait détruit Lust, elle avait craché encore et encore de la pierre rouge. Il aurait dû les ramasser à ce moment. Mais il avait eu hâte de sauver sa mère - qu'il n'avait finalement réussi qu'à tuer. Il pouvait encore utiliser l'alchimie à cette époque, et puis il y avait encore la méchante Dante. Pour toutes les raisons du monde, il ne les avait pas prises, mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'il les lui fallait maintenant.

Arrivé dans le jardin, il sauta par la fenêtre du premier étage, et se retrouva dans le grand entrepôt où le sceau dangereux avait été tracé par Edward Elric. Il le retrouva facilement, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de pierre. Furieux, il fit le tour de la pièce, sans rien voir. c'est alors qu'il se rappela qu'il y avait un alchimiste ici, le grand avec le visage à l'envers et des oreilles bizarres. Il était sûr que c'était lui qui avait volé ses pierres! Il se dirigea alors vers le laboratoire du fond.

Il n'avait pas peur. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas de faiblesse. Il devait juste faire attention à ne pas marcher sur un sceau, et si l'alchimiste au visage à l'envers se montrait, il le frapperait de son bras de métal, pour se venger de tous les humains et de tous les alchimistes ; puis il lui reprendrait les pierres.

Il passa la porte, et fut presque déçu de voir qu'il n'y avait personne. Il courut vers les hautes étagères et, monté sur un tabouret, se mit à renverser les bocaux par terre - même s'il ne pouvait pas se défouler sur l'alchimiste, il resterait une trace de son passage! Il finit par trouver le petit bocal empli de pierres rouges. En tremblant presque, il en plaça une sous sa langue, et savoura la sensation. Il ne fut absolument pas déçu. Le flux de vie qui courait à travers son corps, la sensation de dévorer des humains, tout cela le fit se sentir merveilleusement bien. Il en saisit une autre, la tint devant lui, trépigna d'excitation, mais lui donna juste un coup de langue, et finalement la remit dans le bocal, qu'il rangea bien soigneusement dans un pli de son vêtement.

Sautant du tabouret, il jeta un oeil circulaire sur la pièce. Ce n'est que là qu'il remarqua la petite fille. Elle était assise dans une petite chaise, totalement immobile, avec de grands yeux bleus et vides. Il se rappela qu'il l'avait déjà vue. Maman-Sloth - le souvenir lui fut douloureux - avait dit que c'était une poupée de chair, sans esprit. Elle aurait dû normalement se décomposer depuis longtemps. Ou alors c'en était une nouvelle qui lui ressemblait beaucoup?

Par curiosité, il s'approcha. Il passa la main devant ses yeux, pour voir si elle pouvait avoir un regard. mais elle était désespérément morte, juste une poupée. Il lui caressa la joue, et fut surpris de la sentir chaude. Il poussa un cri d'étonnement, mais aussi d'une sorte de ravissement. Il posa la main sur sa poitrine, et constata que son coeur battait.

C'était une chose vivante. Et encore plus triste que lui, puisque lui n'avait pas d'âme et que cette mignonne poupée n'avait pas d'esprit non plus. Il se sentit pris d'une envie soudaine de parler à cette chose non humaine, parce que même quand on détestait tout le monde c'était dur d'être seul.

"Tu ne peux pas bouger?" demanda-t-il. "Je pense que tu ne peux pas m'entendre non plus. Je me demande si tu ressens quand même quelque chose, mais que tu ne peux pas le montrer."

Il lui faisait bouger les bras et les jambes, comme si elle avait été vivante aussi. Il s'amusait beaucoup.

"Je ne sais pas si tu es comme moi." continua-t-il. "Si oui, tu devrais être toute déformée et bizarre, comme nous au début. Mais peut-être que c'est parce que tu as été faite avec la pierre philosophale, que tu n'as pas besoin de pierre rouge. Même si je ne peux plus en faire, je sais toujours un peu d'alchimie, tu sais! Mais dans ce cas, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas parler et réfléchir comme moi, maman et les autres..."

Soudain, son grand sourire d'enfant se tordit en un terrible rictus. Il vit l'image de cette femme qui l'avait placé derrière la porte, et qui avait plus tard essayé de s'occuper de lui. "Oh, je sais, je sais! C'est lui qui n'a pas réveillé ton esprit! Il ne veut pas que tu puisses penser, parce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose d'horrible, et il ne veut pas que tu te souviennes!"

Il fouilla dans sa poche, et en ressortit le bocal avec les pierres rouges. Il hésita un instant, puis en choisit une parmi les plus petites, et la plaça dans la bouche de la petite fille. "Mange." Elle n'avalait pas. "Mange, je te dis!"

Au début, il ne se passa rien. Mais des particules de pierre durent se dissoudre sur sa langue. Alors même que ses yeux restaient vides et son corps immobile, elle avala le tout.

Wrath se mit à danser d'un pied sur l'autre, tenant toujours les mains de la fillette, psalmodiant "Tu vois, tu vas te souvenir, tu vas être comme moi!"

La petite fille eut son deuxième geste : elle ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient devenus d'un violet profond, et ils le regardaient vraiment, d'un regard implacable. Wrath se sentit presque intimidé.

"Tu peux me parler?" demanda-t-il. Elle hocha la tête. Il la fixa, regarda les cheveux châtain, les yeux violets, et demanda avec espoir : "Tu es Sloth?"

"Non." répondit la petite fille, d'une voix hésitante qui contrastait avec son regard dur, et Wrath fut déçu. Elle le fixa. "J'en veux une autre!"

Il hésita un instant, puis donna une nouvelle pierre à la petite, et rangea le bocal dans son vêtement. Elle la dévora avidement. "Je suis... Je suis Greed, je crois." Elle prenait de plus en plus d'assurance.

Puis les deux enfants entendirent un bruit de pas, à l'extérieur du laboratoire. La petite fille souffla à l'oreille de Wrath : "C'est mon père qui revient! Cache-toi! Vite!"

"Mais, je voulais..." Il n'avait pas la moindre intention de fuir ou de se dissimuler.

"Plus tard! D'abord, je ne veux pas qu'il sache que tu es là!" Wrath n'osa pas protester plus avant, Il scruta des yeux la pièce, les bocaux renversés, les étagères à moitié vides, et finit par se cacher derrière un immense coffre. Ce n'était pas une cachette très sûre, mais il s'en moquait. Il ne voulait pas réellement qu'on ne puisse pas le trouver, de toute façon : juste ne pas fâcher la petite fille.

Quand l'alchimiste entra, un sac en papier dans les bras, habillé d'un grand manteau ample, le visage masqué par une écharpe enroulée, il était en train de murmurer, de la voix sourde qu'il avait depuis sa transformation : "Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissée toute seule, Nina, mais le marchand ne voulait pas me servir la dernière fois que tu es venu avec moi. Les gens sont méchants. Ce n'est rien, je suis revenu, j'espère que..." Puis il vit l'état de la pièce, et laissa tomber le sac. Ses yeux affolés explorèrent tous les emplacements possibles, avant de vérifier que sa fille était bien là où il l'avait laissée. Il eut un grand soupir de soulagement.

"Que s'est-il passé, Nina? J'ai eu très peur..." Il sursauta soudain, de surprise. "Mais tu as fermé les yeux! Tu dois dormir, je ne veux pas te déranger..."

A ce moment, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, le fixant de son regard violet, et l'alchimiste bascula en arrière de stupeur.

"Je ne dors pas, vieil homme." lui dit-elle d'une voix dure.

"Que... que..." bredouilla-t-il. "Nina, tu ne me reconnais pas?"

"Je te reconnais trop bien!" s'exclama-t-elle. "Je me souviens maintenant, je peux te dire des choses que tu as voulu que j'ignore." Pour la première fois, elle bougea, sautant de sa chaise, le toisant. "Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose avant, mais je crois que j'ai compris. Tu as voulu la gloire et l'argent, et tu as sacrifié ta fille. Plus tard, tu as voulu ta fille aussi. Tu ne crois pas que c'était un petit peu trop?"

"Excuse-moi, excuse-moi!" balbutiait l'alchimiste, paniqué. Elle le fixa d'un air condescendant. "Oh, je ne te ferai rien, vieil homme. Tu ne me reverras plus jamais."

"Reste, je t'en prie!" cria-t-il. "Reste avec ton père, ma chérie!"

"Je ne suis pas ta fille." dit-elle tranquillement. "Je ne suis pas Nina. Je suis Greed."

Il continua à murmurer des choses incompréhensibles, tout en pleurant des larmes qui lui coulaient sur le front, et Nina, sans plus y faire attention, alla rechercher Wrath derrière son coffre. "J'ai fini ce que j'avais à faire. Je pars avec toi."

Wrath eut un grand sourire de joie maligne. "C'était super! Tu es forte!"

Ils s'apprêtaient à partir, mais l'alchimiste, contre toute attente, se releva sur un de ses avant-bras. Il cessa de sangloter pour dire à Wrath : "C'est toi! Sale petit monstre, c'est toi qui a transformé ma fille en abomination comme toi! Greed était un monstre lui aussi, il n'a rien à voir avec ma Nina!"

Wrath s'avança vers lui : "Et je peux faire bien pire, si je veux! Je ne vois pas comment tu peux parler de monstre, d'ailleurs." L'alchimiste commença à parler de façon encore plus incompréhensible et plus faible que d'habitude, et Wrath s'approcha encore, poussé tout autant par la curiosité que par la haine.

Il n'entendit que le fin de la phrase. "Et au cas où des monstres comme toi reviendraient, j'ai appris quelques petites choses!" Tucker dévoila le petit cercle de transmutation qu'il venait de tracer sur le sol, à la craie, et le sol autour de Wrath se mit à briller. Il ne lui arriva rien, mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, il vit autour de lui le cercle avec lequel il avait détruit Lust, celui qui était toujours gravé dans la pièce d'où il venait. Il paniqua alors, sans penser à s'enfuir, et se demanda s'il allait finalement mourir comme maman-Sloth. Mais alors, la petite fille sauta à l'autre bout du cercle de transmutation. C'est d'une voix toujours aussi froide qu'elle dit "Si tu l'actionnes, je meurs avant lui." Wrath se retourna et la fixa intensément.

"Il ne faut pas que tu meures! Il faut juste que tu redeviennes comme avant!" s'exclama l'alchimiste, hésitant.

"Mais ce n'est pas possible!" s'exclama Wrath qui avait repris ses esprits. "Soit elle meurt, soit elle reste avec moi! C'est comme ça!"

L'homme hésitait toujours, ses mains tremblaient au-dessus du cercle, et sans même avoir besoin de courir, Wrath et la petite fille sortirent du cercle et s'éloignèrent. Juste avant de sortir, elle se retourna, et lui dit, en souriant : "Adieu!" Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un gémissement étouffé.

Ils marchèrent ainsi pendant un instant. La petite fille ne disait rien, et Wrath lui lançait de temps en temps des regards hésitants. Il finit par se décider à parler : "Tu t'appelles Nina, alors?"

"Non." répondit-elle. "C'est lui qui s'est mis en tête de m'appeler comme ça, à cause d'un humain qu'il a utilisé comme modèle pour moi. Je suis Greed."

"Je dors parfois dans un grand arbre creux, on voit parfois des petits animaux mignons ou bon à manger, on est à l'abri de la pluie, et il y a de la place... Tu veux venir?" Elle hocha la tête, refusant d'entamer une conversation.

"Merci de m'avoir protégé, tout à l'heure." ajouta-t-il. Elle tourna vers lui son visage où apparaissait un sourire indéfinissable. "Tu voudrais que je te protège encore?"

"Je n'en ai pas besoin! Je suis fort, moi aussi!" protesta-t-il. Il l'emmena encore dans la direction de son arbre pendant quelques pas, avant de reprendre. "Mais toi aussi tu es forte, et tu parles comme une adulte." Il hésita. "Est-ce que tu pourrais être... une mère?"

Encore cet étrange sourire. "Ca dépend. Tu m'obéiras toujours?"

Wrath hésita un instant, puis répondit : "Presque toujours!"

"Alors ça ira." dit-elle, puis elle lui sourit encore, et le prit dans ses bras, avec précaution, comme si elle ne savait pas exactement comment s'y prendre. Mais petit à petit, elle pris de l'assurance. Bien qu'il soit plus grand qu'elle, elle se mit à le bercer doucement, tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

Et le sourire de joie béate de Wrath ne s'effaça pas quand elle lui murmura à l'oreille. "Oui, je serai ta mère, et toi tu seras à moi."

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Je n'ai pas trop compris ce qu'il en était de petite Nina à la fin de la série, pourquoi ça n'a pas marché, et tout, donc il est possible que je me goure amplement. Dans ces cas-là, plutôt que de trainer ma fic dans le fossé, considérez-là comme un léger univers alternatif.

Ceux qui me connaissent auront reconnu mes habituels délires sur les homoncules, ha ha ha! Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas : je considère que les noms des homoncules ne sont pas juste choisis par Dante pour faire classe, ils correspondent à quelque chose de profond dans leur nature, qui est la matérialisation du péché de celui qui a tenté la transmutation humaine. Dans ces cas-là, un homoncule peut trouver son nom par lui-même, s'il est de nature introspective.


End file.
